Safe Place
by Miyuka
Summary: A song fic about Vegeta and bulma, featuring Staind's 'Safe Place' I was really bored when i wrote this so... Anyway, rated PG for mild language.


Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z. If I did, I wouldn't have so many mental problem's that my parents send me to a psychiatrist to resolve my suicidal thoughts. And the song lyrics are ©2001 Flip Records & Elecktra Entertainment Gruop Inc. The sond is "Safe Place' by Staind  
  
Author's note: "...." = Speach '.....' = Thoughts *...* = Song Lyrics I know this song fic is lame, but I'm trying to take my mind off the pain my Pre-finisher, mouth gaurd thing is causing( I got my braces off yesterday.) So, I don't care if you flame me, I haven't been able to think straight, or at least as straight as I did last week. Anywayz, please read and review  
  
Safe Place by: Miyuka  
  
Vegeta woke up to the sound of the alarm going off at 5:30. He shut it off quickly in order to escape Bulma's torment. He got up out of bed and put on black spandex training shorts. He exited the bedroom and went downstairs. He walked down the hall and outside, heading tward the gravity room.  
  
He walked inside and turned the gravity up to 200g. He started his shadow training. After kicking and pucnhcing at the air for and hour. He fired 7 ki blasts. He deflected all of them, but the seventh one hit the control panel, blowing it out. "Damn this machine. This is the third time this month. Better get the woman to come fix it again" he said out loud, to no one.  
  
*Another day inside my world*  
  
Vegeta walked out of the broken gravity room andover to the door nearest the kitchen. he opened it and stormed into the kitchen, to find Bulma cooking pancakes ofr breakfast.  
  
"Oh, good morning Vegeta. Breakfast is done, so take a seat." Bulma put several very tall stacks of pancakes on the table, along with a gallon of syrup.  
  
"Well, now that you are donw with my breakfast, you can go fix the gravity room."  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta but I'm real busy today. It's gonna have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
"I need it to be fixed now."  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips and sighed. " I just don't have the time Vegeta. If it is that important, you can go fix it yourself."  
  
"As a prince, I will not lower myself to do such a thing. You belong to me now and you will do as I say, regardless of your other plans."  
  
*I'm married to you and this road*  
  
"Excuse me? I'm your mate, not the slave you think I am. I am meeting with a very important potential client. I get him to..."  
  
Vegeta cut her off. " I need to train before the androids come. If I can't get strong enough, the androids will kill you, the pathetic potential client, and everyone else on this miserable rock. So, I suggest you fix the gravity machine, or tell me where this potential client lives, that way I can 'clear up' your schedule." he stated with a smirk. 'Wait. Why am I, the Sayian no Ouji, fighting to protect this planet and its pathetic inhabatents? Why can't I listen to the little voice inside my head telling me to blow it up? What am I thinking? That isn't me anymore. That was when I had that evil bastard controling..'  
  
*A road that never lets me sleep. So there's no way to escape these demons I am forced to keep.*  
  
Bulma interuppted Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
"You will do no such thin...Wait. Did you say that the androids were gonna kill me? Does that mean that you're gonna protect lil' ol' me?" Bulma asked dreamily, while looking at Vegeta.  
  
For a second, Vegeta looked into her eyes, giving her look that made her think that the answer was yes.  
  
*And then I find you here, through your eyes*  
  
"Of course not. I am the prince of Sayia-jins. I just need you to fix the damn gravity machine, and to prepare my food. So why don't you get your fat ass out to the goddamn machine and fix it like I told you to." Vegeta said, while raising his voice at the end.  
  
Bulma stared at him, and her bottom lip started to quiver. She started to cry and ran out of the kitchen. She stopped in the door way and said "I hate you" quietly, never lookin back at him. She ran upstairs.  
  
'What have I done? The woman has never said that to me before. Have I gone too far?'  
  
*I mean the best with what I say. It doesn't always sound that way. I never learned to work things out. Cause in my family all we ever seem to do is shout*  
  
Vegeta searched for Bulma's ki as he walked upstairs. He found it down the hall in thier bedroom. He turned the handle, suprised to find it unlocked. Bulma was sitting on the bed, crying into her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. "Woman.." Bulma looked up at him, with red, puffy eyes and continuted to cry, turned her back to him. "Your body looks better than most people's on the pathetic rock." Bulma's crying eased up when she heard Vegeta's form of an appology. "An if the client is that important to you.." Bulma lept up off the bed and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. "Maybye i'll have time before dinner. You could train a little in the evening." And for a few bref seconds, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist. Then she leeet go and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Vegeta alone, to deal with himself.  
  
*But then I find you here, through your eyes. Everythings clear, and I'm home inside your arms. But I'm alone for now.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Who bad was it. I think It is okay, not as lame as somethings I've read but.. see the little button? The one in the corner? Press that. Plese. Thanks 


End file.
